nanafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DevilHunter04
=2009= Welcome! Hi DevilHunter04 -- we are excited to have Nana Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Nana Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 02:06, January 14, 2009 =2011= Hi! Hi! Glad to see you noticed! The page was deleted because it was a duplicate of the Nana Komatsu page. I Turn the Music Up, I Got My Records On I Shut the World Outside Until the Lights Come On 03:10, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey do you think we should turn the Chat feature on? I Turn the Music Up, I Got My Records On I Shut the World Outside Until the Lights Come On 21:25, November 11, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Sup creator I haven't gotten the chance to watch Nana yet, but I was wondering if you were a fan of any other Ai Yazawa works? I've watched all of Gokinjo Monogatari and plan to watch Paradise Kiss next because they're set in the same universe. I was planning on creating a wiki detailing those 2, I just haven't figured out a good name for it. Was thinking "aiy.wikia" for conciseness though the title would be long like "Ai Yazawa's Gokinjo Monogatari and Paradise Kiss Wiki" since collectively they're probably the longest series even if Nana has surpassed in popularity. If it managed to be good enough, do you think in addition to joining the animanga collective you might want to do a sister wiki type thing? Due to the title I thought I could potentially detail other minor works of hers there too, but would only make a footnote linking to this wiki regarding nana content. +y@talk 05:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) How are you? Hello :) This may sound extremely blunt of me, but I would like it if you gave me bureaucrat rights to this wiki. I know I haven't really contributed, and I would love too, but I don't feel like I can do anything without being a admin...I'm not totally inexperienced I'm the founder/administrator on five other wikis, four of those are Ai Yazawa related. That is why I really want to be an admin here, so all the other wikis can tie into eachother. Trust me if you make me an admin, I will make this wiki great :) If you decide not too, add this to your mainpage ;) It's a way of cross promoting all the wikis. P.S. If you are totally inactive on this wiki, I'm going to try to adopt the wiki:) Samanthafan09 (talk) 03:53, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Thank You! You are amazing :) Pop in anytime, don't worry I'll make this wiki the best ever! Haha you are so nice, I thought you were going to be mean:) I'm going to start editing tomorrow, thanks again! Samanthafan09 (talk) 04:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC)